Y si yo!
by Mister Walker
Summary: Percy siempre ha valorado y respetado a Annabeth, pero cuando esta comienza a actuar de forma "provocativa" tiene pocas opciones, quizá lo estaba probando o tal vez... solo quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo ama. Percabeth


**Advertencia****: El siguiente fic contiene escenas que pueden pervertir a mentes jóvenes e inocentes fácilmente moldeables… e.e**

**Disfrutenlo! :D**

* * *

Era un día normal en el Olimpo, aunque Eolo y sus vientos estaban refrescando las calles, parques y plazas brillantes de la ciudad eterna con su refrescante brisa yo estaba más acalorado que de costumbre… la razón estaba de pie inclinada sobre la mesa de diseño frente al área de trabajo en construcción del templo de Afrodita, se trataba de mi novia la arquitecta oficial del Olimpo.

No sé qué ocurría con Annabeth estos días pero últimamente estaba comportándose como si estuviera, cual es la palabra… "¿Cachonda?".

—Estúpido Lápiz— le susurro al palillo que se le cayó por el borde superior de la mesa.

Aunque no lo dijo con mucha molestia ya que tranquilamente se inclinó aún más adelante y encima de la mesa para intentar recogerlo, entonces dejo a mi plena mi vista un paisaje muy esplendoroso… moviendo su bote de lado a lado como un barco meciéndose por las olas, debo admitir que su retaguardia destaca más que su delantera… de acuerdo, tengo que dejar de pasar tiempo con los Stoll, se me estaban pegando sus tendencias, disculpen me he ido por las ramas, Y para colmo llevaba ropa bastante provocativa: un top jean ceñido hasta la parte más proximal de sus muslos, que resaltaba y esculpía sus nalgas.

Oh dioses, en que estoy pensando… yo no soy esa clase de persona.

—¿Ocurre algo Percy?— me habla sacándome de mi ensoñación para darme cuenta que la tenía enfrente con la más radiante de las sonrisas que la hacía ver como una diosa, traía una remera blanca con dobladillo sin mangas y con tirantes, inclinada al frente para verme más de cerca la cara tenía las manos juntas en su regazos con los brazos pegados a los costados lo cual provocaba que sus "cumbres" resaltaran como cuando emerge un nuevo volcán submarino, retiro lo que dije sobre su delantera.

—Esto… ¿decías?— sonreí nervioso.

—Que sí ya nos vamos— dijo con la voz más dulce que le oí balbucear jamás. —O quieres seguir admirando el paisaje— lo dijo como si me lanzara la indirecta, Asentí rápidamente.

Creo que lo hace a propósito.

Cuando volvimos al campamento sus intenciones moralmente dudosas continuaron, por ejemplo: conservo el top corto y solo cambio su remera por la camiseta naranja del campamento, algunos campistas me miraban con intriga más en otros note unas risitas burlonas (sobre todo en las bocas de las niñas de Afrodita), y otros me miraban y se susurraban cosas que alcancé a oír poniendo caras de expectación e incredulidad, lo que más me sorprendió fue que Malcolm no dijera nada acerca de su provocativa prenda inferior.

Tal vez se hacia el distraído, o no quería hablarle con rudeza… o tal vez me ocultaba algo. A la hora del almuerzo nuevamente se sentó en mi mesa a hacer compañía, generalmente eso me hace sentir bien… pero con el top jean que llevaban, más la camiseta del campamento que la tenía ceñida a su delicada figura como si se hubiera equivocado de talla, me la ponían difícil para concentrarme en la comida.

—Creo que voy a pedir algo distinto esta noche— balbuceó ella y Las ninfas le trajeron un tazón de fresa, un racimo de plátanos y un bote de crema de chantillí.

Qué raro.

Luego dejo ser tan raro cuando empezó con las fresas… se las llevaba a la boca de forma muy sensual, pasándola por fuera y dentro de los labios como dando un beso sensual y apasionado (hasta usaba la lengua), no dejaba de mirarla de reojo sobre todo cuando las untaba en crema dejando sus labios cubiertos con una finísima capa blanquecina dulce, la forma de su boca me llamaba más siguió con los plátanos antes de que me decidiera a besarla, ahí fue cuando me estremeció.

Luego de pelarlas muy lentamente, metía y sacaba la forma blanca un par de veces muy sugestivamente antes de morderla repitiendo la misma acción un par de veces, la mesa de Poseidón debe de estar muy cerca porque empezaba a sudar ventilándome con mi camiseta discretamente o… ¡CONTROLATE PERCY!, algunos mirones dejaron trozos de comida de la comida al darse cuenta de mi novia, pero la mirada severa de Malcolm los mandaba a desviar los ojos, Rachel se reía entre dientes como si viera lo obvio pero era más discreta que la cabaña de Afrodita quienes parecían unas colegiales de 15 años.

—Que delicia— murmura en un gemido. —¿Quieres probar?— La cabaña seis me miraba atenta como si fuera yo el culpable.

Durante la tarde todo el campamento la pasaba bien el lago de canoas, los Stoll les jugaban bromas a todos amarrando bolsas de lastres bajo las canoas sumergidos en el agua para hacerlas más lentas, Annabeth estaba sentada en la orilla del malecón… sus tácticas estaban funcionando porque mientras estaba sumergido en el agua viendo como chapoteaba con sus dedos la superficie me di cuenta de que sus piernas, largas y esbeltas eran tan sexys, la camiseta ceñida a su torso la hacía verse candente, y sus labios sonrosados y carnosos casi parecían llamar…

Y yo que creí que el agua pero ¡JODER! ¿Es que está jugando conmigo o qué?, una nereida cerca de mí estalla en risitas como si me hubiera leído la mente, luego hizo ademan se señalarme a la superficie por lo que decidí subir para quitarme esos pensamientos y al asomar la cabeza me topo directamente con mi novia.

—Oye chica lista, ¿te sientes bien últimamente?— intente confrontarla, mas ella sonríe de forma tan inocente que solo le faltaba una aureola en la cabeza, Malcolm continua viéndome con una expresión neutral que me desconcierta.

De pronto noto la voz de la nereida llamándome bajo el agua, al verla veo que manipula un poco de agua… un chorro a alta presión sale disparado de la superficie e moja a Annabeth todita, su enojo le dura un poco ya que inmediatamente comienza estirársela para tratar de secársela… no llevaba sostén porque me pierdo hipnotizado en sus pechos bamboleantes recordándome una tarde que Paul y yo pasábamos frente a Hooters justo en el momento en que se celebraba una competencia de camisetas mojadas.

—¿Percy?— balbuceó de intrigante, pero a la vez juguetona mientras me hundo para que no vea lo que se me agita entre medio de mis pantalones.

_Más tarde esa noche…_

Muy bien, todo esto estaba a punto de superarme… digo, no quería echar a perder el "periodo de prueba" ¿Por qué Annabeth se estaba comportando de forma tan… "sugestiva"? Quizá luego de todo por lo que hemos pasado, estaba cansada de "esperar"… bueno tampoco digo que nunca he pensado en ella "de esa forma" pero, aunque suene un poquito cursi, siempre pensé que quería que estuviéramos casados primero (en especial cuando tu madre es una diosa virgen) ¿Será que Afrodita tiene algo que ver?, quizá haya sido poseída por algún espíritu maligno (o lujurioso) del más allá o tal vez que quiere provocarme…

O será que, luego recordó la pequeña charla con mi padre a través de la fuente el otro día cuando se enteró de mi situación, solo quiere demostrarme lo mucho que me ama… Me sentía como un turril de gasolina a punto de estallar, solo necesita una chispa.

—Buenas noches sesos de alga— oí a mis espaldas, apenas volteé tomo mi mano en una suave caricia de despedida, su largo cabello rubio suelto sobre sus hombros, su piel clara casi brillando a la luz de la luna, esos ojos grises tormentosos y fieros pero tan dulces a la vez.

Mi mente parecía quedarse en blanco, Se veía TAN adorable.

_**¿Cómo sería sí yo…?!**_

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Uní mis labios a los suyos tan pronto como soltó mi mano, fue un beso de pasión total y desenfrenada mientras la metía dentro de mi cabaña…_

_Ambos caímos juntos en la cama sin dejar de abrazarnos ni besarnos intensamente mientras recorríamos nuestra anatomía con las manos de arriba abajo, primera lenta y suavemente hasta aumentar la velocidad cada vez más para estimularnos más rápido, deje sus labios para continuar detrás de su oreja, mordiendo un poco esta también, hasta empezar a bajar su cuello deleitando mis oídos con los suaves ruidos de su boca_

—_Aaah!—_

_Mi mano derecha no se quedó quieta y bajo hasta sus piernas largas y esbeltas que me volvían loco, recorriendo sus muslos hasta su cara interna siendo su zona más sensible a que aumentaron la intensidad de sus gemidos llamándome algunas veces entre ellos, su aliento caliente soplaba en mi rostro elevando mi temperatura a límites que no creía posibles._

—_Percy— Me llevó de vuelta a su boca, quería disfrutar de mi sabor un poco más antes de pasar al platillo principal, pero mi mano inquieta no se conforme y comenzó a jugar con sus pechos, al principio masajeándolos encima para después sobrepasar su sostén para sentirlos mejor._

—_oh! oh! oh! Ah!— su voz apenas escapaba de mi boca pero aumentaba su cálido aliento en mi rostro al oprimir sus pezones y aún más cuando decidí explorarlos con mi boca se excitó aún más._

—_Oh dioses— queriendo adelantar lo mejor comenzó a subirme la camiseta de forma algo torpe ya que mis caricias con la lengua la distraían._

_Al separarme para quitármela decidí también hacer lo mismo con la suya._

—_No te detengas— casi suplico. _

_Obedecí sus deseos mientras volvía repasar su cuello el cual parece que se puso más sensible sin la ropa ya que gemía todavía más fuerza al descubrir sus sitios clave, apenas pudo desabrochar mis pantalones ya que parecía desorientada por mis besos, así que realicé las dos cosas sin separarme de ella._

—_¡Sigue… Sigue… No te detengas!— continuo rogando._

_Nuestros cuerpos ya estaban tan calientes como brasas de carbón, esa fue mi señal para bajar a su parte más íntima, deshaciéndome de los molestos vaqueros que ahora decentemente se le ocurrió llevar, la cual al contacto de mi mano ya estaba comenzando a ponerse húmeda por lo que empecé con un suave masaje a su entrada para prepararla, mas con eso parecía que iba a terminar ella primero._

—_Espera… debemos terminar juntos— propuso. —Así es mejor— añadió con su mejor y más adorable sonrisa a la cual borré con un beso._

_Aceptando su propuesta, me coloqué encima de ella esperando que estuviera lista cuando sus ojos me dieron su aprobación._

—_¡AH!— lanzó un pequeño gritito cuando la penetré deteniéndome de inmediato porque no me gustaba hacerle daño de ninguna clase._

_Cuando asintió devolviendo su sonrisa volvió a su bello rostro proseguí._

—_¡Oh dioses!— aunque empezó lento ella empezó a disfrutarlo desde el principio, lo cual me estimulaba muchísimo más._

_Mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían al unísono me devolví a su rostro para endulzarlo más, nuestras lenguas luchaban por el control hasta que ella me dejo ganar, seguramente porque lo quería todo de mí, al repasar su boca ella se contraía más a mi alrededor, cuando volví a apretar sus pechos se contrajo aún más, era como si quisiera succionar._

—_Te amo— le susurré entre besos más solo recibí unas cuantos gemidos como respuesta antes de separarme y bajar a sus pechos cuyos pezones ya estaban bastante duros._

—_¡Percy!— exclamo mi nombre al sentir mi boca sobre ellos, mis manos sobre su vientre, mi ser dentro de ella… era tan placentero que casi no podía creerlo_

_Cambio de posición a un lado para disfrutarlo un poco más, en esta podía trabajar en su pecho con más brazos a su alrededor y su cuello al cual besaba más cómodamente lo que volvió más agradable el roce, sus gemidos aumentaron incluso yo empezaba a gruñir a ratos conforme ella se mojaba y cerraba aún más en mí._

_Me sentía en el cielo, y supuse que ella también, la sensación más deliciosa que he experimentado._

—_¡Percy!— volvió a gemir como una súplica._

_Aumenta de nuevo la velocidad con lo arqueo más la espalda hasta que estuvimos sentados los dos, abrazados, respirando encima del otro hasta volver a besarnos solo que con fuerza y torpemente ya con las mentes aturdidas mientras volvía a repasar su espalda, la sensación del roce de su piel con la mía era casi intoxicante y más con su cabello, su largo y sedoso cabello cuyo olor a limón aturdía mis sentidos._

—_Siento que viene…— ella advirtió._

_Volvimos a caer de espaldas uno sobre el otro en la cama para tenernos de frente al disfrutar el clímax._

—_Oh dioses Percy— balbuceaba. —Que rico!—_

_Sentí que me estaba dando demasiado crédito, ya que era ella quien lo hacía espectacular… pero apenas podíamos pensar claramente así que las palabras acudían torpemente a nuestras bocas acalladas en su mayoría para no entorpecer el momento, empecé sentir que acababa._

—_Más…! Más…! Más…!— suplicaba._

_El final se acercaba lo sentía, yo también quería disfrutarlo un poco más… así que fui con todo._

—_¡OH DIOS!— casi gritó. —¡PERCY!—_

_La sonrisa en su rostro no tenía cabida para más espacio, igual que la mía, me envolvió en sus brazos y presiono con fuerza mientras me gemía al oído, sus paredes estaban tan duras y mojadas que me olvide por un momento quien era (como aquel primer beso nuestro en el laberinto), devolviendo el abrazo por la espalda y la cintura parando con mis caricias para llegar al final._

—_¡Annabeth!—_

_Apegó su cuerpo tanto al mío que llegué hasta lo más profundo de su ser estrellando con su pared, como si quisiéramos volvernos uno._

—_¡OH DIOS MIO!— gritó._

_Estábamos llegando al clímax, empezábamos a tocar el cielo… _

—_¡PEER…— Ambos perdimos la voz cuando alcanzamos las nubes… su cuerpo entero convulsiono de placer, paredes se cerraron al máximo propulsando mi descarga y llevándome a la sensación suprema, ambos nos estremecimos mientras el mundo se cerraba entorno nuestro, desplomándome sobre sus pechos, nuestros cuerpos aun calientes temblaban por el orgasmo ascendente por nuestros cuerpos, jadeábamos profundamente, sudábamos profusamente, y estábamos inmensamente felices_

_No había momento más perfecto para nosotros._

_Annabeth parecía estar dormida, pero cuando la besé me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar un poco más de su orgasmo, ella me devolvió el beso abrazándome._

—_Percy…— suspiró. —…eso fue asombroso—_

_Mi única respuesta fue darle otro profundo y suave beso._

—_Siempre te amaré— le juré._

_Ella sonrió y volvió a abrazarme._

—_Percy…—_

—_Percy…—_

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Percy?— Cuando vi sus dedos chasqueando recién me desperté, todavía estaba de parada frente a mí en el pórtico de la cabaña.

Annabeth me miraba raro, pero yo me preguntaba que rayos me había pasado… fue casi un sueño, un sueño despierto, aun así seguía de frente en el pórtico de mi cabaña como si mi mente hubiese viajado a otra dimensión dejando mi cuerpo para las cosas aburridas, cuando oí unas risitas familiares mentales resonar en mi cabeza supuse que todo había sido obra de cierta diosa del amor.

—Solo quería darte las buenas noches— volvió a recalcar sonriente.

Rápidamente volví a la realidad y le di un tierno beso de buenas noches a mi novia sacándole una risita sospechosa.

—¿Qué?—

—Nada— respondió. —Es solo que…—

Volví a mirar de pies a cabeza.

—Eres tan dulce y noble— Añadió. Malcolm nos miraba con una cara de disgusto desde el porche de la cabaña seis.

Mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a su cabaña no pude evitar tener la extraña sensación de que la Annabeth coqueta y provocadora de esta última semana se había ido, me sentí muy aliviado por ello (aunque también… un poquito triste), me sacudí la cabeza rápido y entre a mi cabaña.

—Ay Afrodita— murmuré para mí con resignación, de nuevo volví a escuchar las risitas de la diosa en mi cabeza, cerré los ojos para suspirar de nuevo cuando me di cuenta de algo húmedo.

Baje la vista y note que mis pantalones…

—¡Oooh dios!— no saben cuánto me alegre de que Annabeth no notara "esto"

Oí por última vez las risitas de la diosa mientras entré a mi ducha para limpiar y cambiarme la ropa interior…

_**Mientras que en la cabaña de Atenea.**_

—48, 49… ¡50 dracmas!— Malcolm murmuró molesto.

—¡Gracias!— exclamo su consejera victoriosa mientras tomaba su dinero.

Los demás campistas se reían de la escena, luego de que el mestizo perdiera su apuesta… la verdad es que todos (menos ella) habían subestimado al hijo de uno de los tres grandes, y estuvieron pendientes de la apuesta del segundo al mando le hizo a su hermana.

—Te lo advertí hermano, ¡Conozco muy bien a mi novio!— dijo victoriosa. Lo que la hija de Atenea no sabía era que si no fuera por Afrodita habría perdido.

El resto de sus hermanos aun no podían creer que incluso pese a provocarlo el chico no haya intentado nada, había mantenido la cordura espectacularmente.

—Y si Percy hubiera "intentando algo…"— decía una de sus hermanas. —…No te habría asustado por lo que nuestra madre le hubiera hecho— Annabeth no sabía la respuesta a eso, lo único que sabía era que ahora tenía 50 dracmas a su cuenta, por lo que se hecho a dormir contenta de saber que Percy la respetaba.

Las risitas de Afrodita resonaron en su mente… como el preludio de una "buena" noche de sueño para ella.

**FIN**

_**Este es mi segundo fic de este rated, así que pueden pensar lo que quieran e.e … ¿Les gustó? XD**_

_**Nos leemos :)**_


End file.
